


alpha’s omega moon

by Dehrubyrose



Series: to breed an omega [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphelios is a simp, D/s, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Knot, Love, M/M, Mating, Not Established Relationship, Porn With Plot, Sex, heat - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehrubyrose/pseuds/Dehrubyrose
Summary: It's not until Aphelios is in the middle of a game, and soaked from sweat does he finally realize why it's so hot. He's in heat.Or Aphelios is mid-game when he starts his heat and struggles his way through the game till he's caught by the enemy top laner.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: to breed an omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	alpha’s omega moon

**Author's Note:**

> smut. lots.

Aphelios wakes up feeling normal, it's a bit hotter than normal and he wonders if he's starting his heat. He frowns, it can't be, it would be a week early. He pauses before getting dressed though, wondering if he should let Sett know that his heat might be sooner than later but dismisses it. If it was a fluke, he and Sett would both miss out on a day of games. 

He dresses lightly and just brushes it off as summer heat.

Ahri is mid today, her eyes flicker over Aphelios and she grins in a way that makes Aphelios squirm in discomfort. Alune is strangely quiet today as well, though Yuumi does join her as Aphelios' support and he wonders what they talk about.

Kayn frowns when he sees Aphelios as well, and he opens his mouth as if he wants to say something but then shuts it again and tugs at the collar around his neck before disappearing into the jungle.

Yone is top today, the new champion looking ever at peace with white hair flowing down his back and a calm demeanor similar to his brothers. He's an Alpha, and Aphelios swears he smells nicer than normal but doesn't dwell on it.

He's shaky today, missing a few minions kills and missing an easy skill shot on Xayah and Rakan who seem to be enjoying each other's company. Aphelios bitterly wishes that love was that easy for everyone.

It's not until Yuumi claws at his leg do he finally shakes out of his trance.

"Phel, are you sure you're okay?" She asks, and Phel nods. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't your heat."

The word heat sends chills up his spine and he shakes his head, resuming his normal routine, and Yuumi goes silent again, most likely talking to Alune.

It's not until Aphelios is in the middle of the game, in a 3v4 against Xayah, Rakan, Warwick, and Sett that he accepts what's happening. He sends Xayah and Rakan back to spawn but without losing Yuumi in the process. Yone takes down Warwick but Sett lands a nasty combo on him and he's forced to flash.

Aphelios pauses, bruised, and bloody yet the smell of Alpha pheromones makes his thighs squeeze together and a wave of fluid to soak his already soaked pants. He snaps out of it though when Sett takes a step closer and growls and Aphelios remembers where they are and what they're doing before he takes off too.

It's not until Aphelios is in the middle of a fight, and soaked in sweat from running does he finally accept why it's so hot. He's in heat.

Alune weakens their connection, knowing the magical connection takes a toll on Aphelios' body, especially when in heat. He makes a mental note to thank her later as she supplies him weapons but remains out of his thoughts.

Another team fight happens at the Baron pit, Kayn being taken down by Warwick but dealing enough damage for Aphelios to follow up, it takes both Ahri and Yone to take out Zed before Yone gets shut down by Sett and Aphelios' ult takes out Rakan and Xayah gets rooted in place by Yuumi, long enough for Aphelios to combo Crescendum and Infernum, but Xayah shoots out a storm of feathers and Yuumi gets shot down.

Aphelios glances at Sett, running back to put distance between the two and bringing out Calibrum. But Aphelios is inaccurate as he aims at the half-Vastayan and he's slammed into the walls of the baron pit.

Luckily baron won't spawn for a while, but Aphelios squirms under his hold to no avail. He kicks up, aiming at a low blow but Sett pushes his legs down and straddles his waist and Aphelios can't stop the whimper that comes out of him.

Sett smirks and Aphelios flinches, breath coming out in pants and he finds himself rubbing (or at least trying) to rub on Sett's thighs. Aphelios draws in a shaky breath, face reddening as his body moves on its own.

Sett growls, his hold on Aphelios tightening and his eyes flash red before Aphelios loses what grasp he had on his sanity. He senses Kayn coming to help him, but he quickly backs away when he catches a whiff of Alpha and Omega pheromones and Sett's overprotective growl.

"What's an omega like you doing out here while in heat, hm?" Sett nips at his neck, sliding off his clothing piece by piece, familiar with his attire. "So pretty and perfect, and smelling like that... just wanting an Alpha to come and stuff you with his cock."

Aphelios lets out a whimper, the heat-induced haze blurring his vision and sharpening his senses. He moans when Sett licks a stripe up his cock, hands trailing against the sides of Aphelios' stomach.

"A whore for your Alpha, such a good slut you are," Sett continues, prodding Aphelios' rim with his tongue before shoving it in. Aphelios gasps, being half-Vastayan, Sett's tongue is longer than humanly possible and a little more barbed and Aphelios can feel him prodding against his walls.

His tongue is warm and wet and it feels good, too good, and he can't give a warning before he's coming against his stomach and Sett unlatches his mouth and sucks his cock free of his own cum.

Aphelios glances up, and a hundred thoughts run through his mind every minute but he's never even thought about how hot Sett looks, dominating, aggressive, and looking absolutely feral.

He doesn't know if it's because he's half-Vastayan and can't even think about it when Sett kitten licks his tip, and nothing goes through his head except the thought that Sett looks absolutely animalistic with his lips wrapped around Aphelios' dick.

Aphelios mewls, rutting into Sett's mouth before he slides off with a pop before Aphelios comes for the second time. He grins, sticking a finger in and Aphelios cries in pleasure. He's always been sensitive, but heat tends to mess with your nerves, making every touch magnified.

It seems like Sett can't wait either, because he sticks three fingers in before sliding them out and replacing it with his dick, prodding Aphelios' entrance. Aphelios is wet, slick dripping down.

"Please, Alpha," he whimpers through the pain in his throat, and Sett groans, sliding in and Aphelios squeals.

Sett is huge, always has been, and although they've had a special arrangement for the last few months, he doesn't think he'll ever get used to his dick. Especially when he slides in fully and Aphelios swears he can see it in his stomach.

Sett bends over him, head going straight to Aphelios' nape. Aphelios vaguely wonders if it's because he wants to leave his mark on him before Sett starts thrusting an all thoughts just leave his mind. He wraps his arms around Sett's neck, preening against his body and Sett's hand slithers up his shirt and presses his the pads of his thumbs against Aphelios nipples and Aphelios cries out as comes, white streaks painting his chest.

Sett growls at the feeling of Aphelios’ tightening around his cock, and he hums, licking a strip up his chest and leaving hickeys over his pecs.

“Such a pretty boy for your Alpha,” he murmurs, and Aphelios’ blushes, pressing into Sett’s chest as he continues thrusting and Aphelios can feel his cock twitching again. It almost hurts, but Sett is taking care of him and easing away the heat. Sett grabs Aphelios by the waist, pulling him off of his dick and Aphelios whines at the emptiness. He let’s himself be flipped over, elbows and knees pressing into the ground. He pushes backwards and Sett grabs him by the hips again, bruises beginning to mark his pale skin. Slick runs down his thighs, as Sett pushes into him again.

The new position makes him go even deeper, and Aphelios moans at the feeling of it invading the bottom of his stomach. Sett thrusts a few more times, before shoving Aphelios onto his cock and knotting him. Aphelios cries, cumming again and collapsing onto the ground, the feeling of Sett’s knot growing and expanding his rim makes the heat stop boiling.

Aphelios stops, body shaking and panting hard. Sett smells good, really good, like pinewood and green apple. Sett holds him in his arms until his knot goes down and he pulls out, grinning in amusement when Aphelios shrieks at the fluid dripping out of him. Sett dresses him and Aphelios let’s him, too tired to resist before Sett grabs him, one arm under his back and the other under Aphelios’ knees.

Aphelios frowns, flailing in midair for a second before wrapping his arms around Sett’s neck.

‘ _I can walk_ ,’ he signs, pouting, and Sett chuckles, but doesn’t put him down. Aphelios swallows, hard, somehow the realization that they just had sex and everyone knows it doesn’t alarm him as much as it should. At least not until Aphelios rests his head against Sett’s chest and presses a kiss to his lips without thinking.

Aphelios’ freezes, eyes widening in shock before using Sett’s hesitation to his advantage and pushing himself out of the other’s arms. There’s tears burning his eyes, as he drops to the ground and takes off, adrenaline pounding through his body.

 _It’s just sex,_ he scolds himself, watching as his team wins without him and he’s the first to leave. Him and Sett aren’t a thing, just an Alpha and Omega having an arrangement.

He hates it, hates how Sett’s ears had flattened and he’d looked absolutely shocked.

Maybe it‘s for the best they didn’t see each other anymore.

By the time he arrives home, his heat has completely cooled down and he buries himself into his bed. His heat won’t start up for another week or two, so he’s good for now. He just has to make sure to take his heat suppressants, no matter how painful they are.

His thoughts wander to Sett and he groans. He’ll get over it, he always does.


End file.
